Conventionally, techniques for application workflow creation for mobile devices mines event logs, interactions, etc. to discover processes (e.g., workflows) by determining the common process among various processes that were entered into the system. A drawback to these conventional approaches is that the conventional techniques require access to usage data. Although such data might be collected by the application client, it may not be available to the application developer.